Calling a Little Angel
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Takes place after the movie. Sadly, Olivia blames herself for her misfortunes, but Basil, Dawson, and her father convince her not to. She then thinks about how she could avoid her past mistakes.


The Flavershams moved in safely in London safe from criminals. Suddenly, they heard a phone call. Hiram Flaversham went over to pick it up. "Hello?" he said, "Who is it?"

"It's Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow," Basil replied.

"Olivia, this is for you," Hiram said, handing the phone over to his daughter.

"Hello, Basil," she said.

"Did you move out safely?" Basil asked.

"Yes, we did," Olivia replied, "And I've been thinking."

"Yes, tell me anything," said Basil.

Olivia _should_ tell him. He was the greatest heroic detective of all Mousedom. "You remember what happened back in the toy store?" she reminded him.

"Yes, indeed," Basil remembered.

"You know what I could have done when I was there? I could have stayed away from that musical toy!" She allowed her curiosity get a little out of hand.

"But you forgot Fidget was in that human toy shop," Basil assured her, "And that happens. All you needed to do was focus on the task. Then again, everyone forgets things." That was true. Even an intelligent person can forget at times.

"It was all my fault," Olivia said miserably, "That and the distraction in the cradle."

"No, it's not, Olivia," Dawson defended, "Fidget was the cause of the distraction. He not only puzzled you, but _us_ , as well."

"Then, I took out your kidnapping on Dawson and you know what I told him?" Basil stated, "I told him that's it's not at all hopeless and promised him we'll get you back and I enjoyed that. None of this was his, yours, or mine. It was just a case of bad luck, that's all there is to it. Besides, you couldn't have known that Fidget was in the cradle in the first place. Neither could Dawson and I."

"Oh," Olivia said, nodding, feeling a little better, "What I could do is keep myself from that cradle, too. Me showing up made my daddy finish the toy queen."

"Actually, I made a mistake of giving myself away to Ratigan when I was in disguise, but my talking back did it," Basil corrected, "So that's what did it. I was the one throwing my senses away."

"It's not your fault, darling," her father said after hearing her conversation with Dawson and Basil, patting her on the shoulder, "We all make mistakes. You were what had kept me alive. That's all that matters." What he said was accurate. She'd been caught in between Basil's and Dawson's feelings and her father's safety. She did not want to worry either of them, which was a good sign. "Oh, and before we rescued you in Big Ben, I shouldn't have left you unsupervised."

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked.

"If I wasn't so busy fighting Ratigan, Fidget wouldn't have caught you," Flaversham replied.

"Oh, and I see why you came along with me and Dawson, not only for the fact that you wouldn't stand by when your father would've died and you blaming yourself," Basil continued, "Dawson said as long as you were with us, you would've been alright because he'd been nice to you throughout. Also, because you wanted to get to know us more. I put my kinship with you to the test and for that, I am sorry. I never said you weren't doing the right thing. Of course, your heart was in the right place, I was talking about the toy store and the Big Ben situation. You kept your faith in us, stating that we will put that professor to justice with no fear."

"It's okay," Olivia said, "I forgive you and thank you."

"And you know what else is important? You were never a problem to me. That much was obvious. That shows that for a brave girl your age, you can do anything, even if it means going against society, which is a good trait to have. So don't lose it since it's that important. I highly declare that you should be proud of yourself."

"We're very proud of you, Olivia, dear," her father said.

This motivated the young girl deeply. She will eventually start practicing solving mysteries soon like her idol.

"Guess what Dawson and I did tonight?" Basil said, changing the subject.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, hopping in eagerness at his sudden change in subject.

"We solved the case of the missing emerald ring of the young lady from the Hampstead District."

"Was she pretty? Was she nice?"

"Nice, indeed, Miss Flamstead." Olivia gigged at his fuss-up. Their conversation broke into an abrupt halt when Basil heard a door knock. "Who could be disturbing me from my conversation?" Basil wondered out loud in annoyance.

With great courtesy, Dr. Dawson answered the door for him. It was a sad looking bat, the one who had a peg leg. The same one who kidnapped the Flavershams. The same one Ratigan overthrown. It was Fidget!

"I'll be back," Basil told Olivia as he set the phone down on the table. "Fidget, what the devil are you doing here?"

"Have you gone mad?" seconded Dawson.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't take you to jail!" Basil said.

"I…I…I am here to apologize for what I did to you and the mice family," Fidget answered weakly. After all, he just came out of the Thames, alive. He made it out okay, but what the mice detectives said put him on the spot. He'd felt remorseful for what he'd done.

Basil and Dawson grabbed a towel and had the bat sit on the carpet to keep him warm next to the fireplace. "That rat wanted me to do it and if I didn't do what he said, he would've…" Fidget said, drying himself off, though the fire was doing most of its work.

"Punished you? Hurt you?" Basil interrupted.

"Yes," Fidget said with a nod.

Basil returned back to the phone with Olivia. "Olivia, Dawson and I have a little visitor."

"Who is it, Basil?" Olivia asked gleefully.

"It's the bat who kidnapped you and your father," said Basil, disheartened.

"Oh, no!" Mr. Flaversham and Olivia gasped.

"Fidget, this is for you," Basil said, handing Fidget the phone.

"Hello," Fidget spoke out.

"How do you expect us to trust you after what you did to us and the famous detectives?" Olivia retorted.

"Yes, I should've clobbered you when I had the chance!" Mr. Flaversham shouted at the bat with clenched teeth and fists.

"I would've deserved it," Fidget replied in that same gloomy tone.

"Olivia will need someone dependable and trustworthy to help her solve mysteries," her father said sternly to the bat.

"Yes, I do," Olivia said, giving her father credit for his comeback.

Basil patted Fidget on the back. Fidget never felt it before. "Would you like some tea to warm you up?"

"Yeah, thanks," Fidget replied with a smile.

Mrs. Judson was cleaning up the living room until she saw a bat sitting next to the fireplace. She gasped at the sight of him. "Oh, my! You must be chilled to the bone, you poor thing!"

"Mrs. Judson, why don't you give him some tea?" Basil suggested.

"And my fresh cheese crumpets to go with it!" Mrs. Judson said as she happily rushed to the kitchen with tea and cheese crumpets.

"I'm hungry, too," Fidget said.

"And that's when Mrs. Judson comes in," Basil said gently as he put one finger beneath his chin, "She makes some goodies."

"Here you go, dear," Mrs. Judson said to Fidget as she set the pot of tea and tray of cheese crumpets on the table.

The tea and crumpets smelled delicious. "Thank you," Fidget said quietly and he started to drink his cup of tea and pluck out a cheese crumpet, enjoying it. "Mmm. You outdid yourself."

Mrs. Judson winked at him.

The tea warmed him and he went to have a second helping of a cheese crumpet. He'd been very hungry.

Olivia and her father stood perplexed, wondering who will call back.

"Fidget," Basil said as soon as Fidget was full, "Would you like to be Olivia's partner?"

"Who's Olivia?" Fidget cocked an eyebrow.

"The girl whose father you kidnapped along with herself," replied Basil.

"Oh, her," Fidget recollected, "Oh, I'll have to think about it."

Basil picked up his phone. "Hello," Basil said, "I'm back."

"Well, who will be my partner?" Olivia inquired.

"Well, the bat, Fidget is thinking about it," Basil answered.

"I hope he's thinking through about it," she said.

"Oh, I'm sure he is. He was forced to do things for Ratigan before."

"He was?" Olivia gasped.

"This cannot be!" Flaversham said, covering his mouth in surprise.

"Oh, it can," Basil corrected.

"I sure hope he doesn't cause any more trouble," Olivia warned.

"Me, too," Flaversham agreed.

"I doubt he will. If he does, you can talk to me. He's harmless now."

"Harmless, indeed," Dawson agreed.

Olivia and her father nodded simply in acceptance.

After a while, Fidget decided to have the phone and Basil allowed it. "Hello," Fidget said, "Listen. Before I make my decision, I owe you an apology."

"So is it true that Ratigan made you do bad things?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Yes, girly and I'm really sorry about it."

"You can solve mysteries with me on one condition: Do NOT kidnap me, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. You sound sensible now," Mr. Flaversham told the bat¸ "You finally realize how evil Ratigan is."

"If anything happens, I'll see what I can do for you," Olivia told Fidget.

"And I'd be glad to return the favor," Fidget said with a smirk.

"You sound as if you made it out of the water okay," Olivia mused.

"That I did," said Fidget, touched by the girl's words, "Thanks for noticing."

"I hope you feel better soon, Fidget," Olivia said with concern.

"I'll see you when I get better," Fidget promised.

"Sounds like a decision has been made," Basil cut in.

"Bye," the Flavershams and Fidget said simultaneously before they hung up.

"Here, Fidget. Here's a pillow." Basil put a pillow underneath Fidget's head and bundled Fidget up with blankets before the little bat dozed off into a peaceful slumber.

Dawson tapped Basil on the shoulder. "Basil, do you think we should bring him to bed in case he has nightmares out in the living room?"

"Yes, I think so. I fear he may not get much sleep out here." Basil cradled a sleeping Fidget in his arms, comforting him as Dawson followed. On their way upstairs, they heard breathy and quiet snores from the snoozing bat. Fidget nuzzled his head against the mouse detective's chest with gratitude until they reached upstairs, which made Basil smirk. Basil unwrapped the blankets and tucked him into bed. "Goodnight, Fidget," the mouse detective whispered.

"Sleep tight," Dr. Dawson whispered.

The excitement wore them off completely.

After days of recovery, Basil and Dawson took Fidget to the Flavershams' new home and both Fidget and Olivia were ready to begin their mystery solving.

 **Author's note: Well, what did you think? This could take place after the movie and perhaps before the comic story. Thanks for reading.**

 **On a last note, I dedicated this story to my good friends, Reyelene and teamdark741.**


End file.
